As The Sun Rises
by MrShmee
Summary: Gerard Wolffe believes himself to be simply a soldier, but he is man with a destiny to change the very nature of Halkeginia. One man with unknown power? Surely something can't go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU **

**Whether this will follow the normal story is **

**undecided at the moment. I almost certain**

**that the romance wont be canon (Louise) **

**In this particular version of events **

**Please review and tell me what you think**

* * *

"Alright then that just leaves Louise" Colbert said ticking the penultimate person off his list of names. "Louis step forward onto the summoning circle please."

Everyone seemed visibly shaken that Louise was going to attempt a summoning.

"Is it really necessary for her to try sir?" Montmorency spoke up "She'll kill anything that comes through the portal!"

"Shut up Montomorency the flood!" Louise snapped, instantly seething with anger that her magical abilities were again questioned.

"That's enough both of you" Colbert said firmly. "The summoning ritual is for every mage, regardless of their skill, Louise continue."

Louise proudly stepped forward, raising her wand. There were a few further mutters of the word zero but she ignored them. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière Heed my summoning!-"

* * *

"Heed my words and know victory! Push forward men! Annihilate our enemies!" Commander Gerard Wolffe gave a rallying cry to his troops from atop his horse as they surged forward. "You are the shield that defends Farixen!" Drawing his sabre he waved it above his head as he willed his rifleman on wards. "Victory will be ours men! As the Sun Rises!" A great war cry rose from the men as they followed their Commander.

"Good show Wolffe! You'll turn the tide yet!" General Duxford shouted to him joining charge "I'll have you promoted to Brigadier for this Gerard! My god you've deserved it" He called out to him as he hacked at a Helland infantryman.

"Line infantry! On the left sir!" Willard relayed to Wolffe, realising this he spurred his horse onward. "Hussars to me" He ordered to a nearby group of horse backed men, soon the light horsemen had joined him in his charge towards the awaiting Hellandish infantry. The Farixen cavalry smashed the enemy line and the powerless infantry unable to defend against the superior soldiers were ripped to shreds.

"Well done sir! We've taken the field!" One of the cavalrymen shouted to Wolffe

"Battle's not over yet lad" As he finished his sentence a flurry of enemy artillery shells began saturating the area around them with explosions. "Bloody hell!" Wollfe shouted as he was thrown from his horse into a nearby artillery crater. The bombardment continued for several minutes, there was dirt in his eyes and his ears were ringing from the deafening explosions but eventually it all subsided.

In the distance he could hear cheers of victory. _"So the bastards were trying to cover their retreat!" _Wolffe thought angrily. He slowly rose to his feet and began clambering his way out of the crater, what awaited his eyes was pure devastation. Before him what was once a beautiful meadow, the pride of Farixen, a symbol of it's freedom and escape from tyranny was now nothing but a torn up landscape of artillery craters, burning trees, scorched cottages and corpses. Mountings of corpses, man and horse from all sides of the battle. Strewn about haphazardly, some missing feet to their entire legs. And the sorrowful wails of the wounded surrounded him.

"Gerard? Gerard where are you?" Somewhere in the distance he could hear Willard calling him. He began walking in the direction it was coming from but he suddenly stopped, he strained his ears as he tried to listen. He could hear a new voice, one he hadn't heard before. It was at first faint but grew slowly grew louder.

_"Heed my summoning-"_

"What on ear-" There was sudden gust of wind behind him, he turned drawing his sabre "Who goes-" He stopped short, because before him was a large, glowing green portal. "There"

He took a cautious step forwards towards it, it was shimmering and emitting a low hum. "A portal? But why, what sorcerer opened this here." He thought aloud

_"Bring forth my familiar!" _Again he hard that strange voice, he looked around but could not find the culprit. Slowly he reached a hand tentatively towards the portal. As he did he noticed the portal seemed to almost bend towards him, trying to reach him.

Then suddenly a strand of the green energy from the portal reached forward and latched onto his arm.

"Ah good god!" He exclaimed as he tried to tug his hand away but he could not. The portal stretched itself as he struggled against it. All of a sudden he felt arms around his waist, he looked over his shoulder to see Willard behind him trying to tug him away.

"Good lord! Gerard where did that portal come from!" General Duxford asked as he rode up alongside them as they struggled against the portal's strength.

"No idea sir, but it seems adamant that it shows me where it leads" He managed to say back whilst grunting with effort. Willard looked ready to pass out under the strain.

"I can't hold- him for much longer sir!" Willard managed to gasp out.

"You men!" Duxford gestured to the flurry of staff horses following him. "Assist these men!" All five of them jumped off their horses and joined the tug of war. They tried but made no progress. Gerard wrapped one arm round the other to better tug himself free but the portal latched onto both and began pulling him in.

"Good god, help! it's pulling me in!" They all pulled harder but it made no difference, soon the portal had latched onto his legs and he began sliding toward it.

"Oh god! Stop it quickly. STOP IT-" Gerard voice was suddenly cut off as he was sucked into the portal. All the men that had been straining themselves trying to get him out all of a sudden fell backwards on to of each other. WIllard looked up and his eyes opened in horror. The portal had vanished, taking Gerard with it.

General Duxford said picking himself off the floor and removing his hat before mopping his brow. "Good god almighty" he whispered as he looked on.

* * *

As soon as Louise had finished the lines the summoning circle glowed for a second before it was engulfed in an explosion. All the students shielded their eyes from the light as smoke filled the air. There were a number of coughing fits as people began waving their hands trying to will the smoke and dust away.

"Well that was as predicted I suppose." Someone said solemnly.

"We'd be stupid to expect something different from the zero" Kirche said laughing.

"Shut up Kirche!" Louise almost screamed as she dusted herself. There were a number of doing their best to conceal their laughter and Montmorency had a look of 'I told you so' on her face. Slowly the smoke began to clear. Louise turned to Professor Colbert.

"Sir might I try again? I'm sure if I try again I can get it right" She said looking hopeful but she noticed Colbert wasn't staring at her but rather past her. "Sir?" Suddenly Colbert took a step past her and readied his staff in a battle stance.

Louise turned back to the summoning circle and yelped in surprise, for before was a man. He stood tall at approximately 6 ft 1, he had dark curly hair combed in one side and green eyes with a piercing gaze, he was well built and his arms looked like they were sculpted from stone. She could see why Colbert raised his staff. She couldn't quite describe it but this man seemed to almost emanate an aura of anger and violence. If the scar on his right cheek was anything to go on it seemed he was also well experienced in fighting.

His clothes were unusual, he wore a simple white linen shirt but on top of that he was wearing a Black jacket that had three lines of buttons going down the front and silver piping in an intricate woven pattern all over, finished with a single silver epaulet on his right shoulder. Over his left shoulder he wore a black cape with red velvet on the inside that reached to the back of his knees. On his legs he had similarly finished black trousers with silver piping down the outer side of the legs and on his feet he wore black leather riding boots that reached just below his knee.

In one hand he held a cavalry sabre with a basket-hilt that reached around his hand. The pattern seemed to resemble a dragon. On one finger he wore a ring with some strange engraved animal on it. But that wasn't what concerned her for in his other hand was raised and in it he held some sort of entirely metal device similar to a pistol but less bulky, it also had some sort of revolving cylinder in the centre.

"Would anyone mind telling me exactly where I am?"

Colbert clenched his hands tighter on his staff, this man.. this soldier? No this was no normal swordsman. The Professor could tell, the way he held his stance, the way his eyes darted around tracking the slightest movement. This man was hardened and experienced and something told Colbert this man was dangerous.

"Louise, finish the ceremony." Colbert told her, but something in his tone had changed. He seemed far more serious than when he had reprimanded Montmorency and his eyes never left the man.

Louise awkwardly made her way past Colbert before standing before the man and peering up at him. _"Um how exactly am I going to manage this" _She said as she looked almost directly up at the much taller man.

Gerard looked down at the girl before him, his gaze pierced her own and she seemed to visibly wilt beneath it. She appeared to be beckoning him to come down to her level but was stuck for words. She seemed harmless enough and maybe he'd get some answers, he holstered his revolver but kept his sword in one hand as he kept a watchful eye of the mage behind her.

He slowly knelt to one knee and the girl seemed to relax slightly that he'd understood but visibly tensed up again as they made eye contact. She cleared her throat for a moment "(ahem) Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar" She seemed to blush? before moving her face closer to his own and parted her lips.

Louise began to slowly lean in for the kiss that would bind this man to forever be her servant. When she thought of it like that it seemed wrong, but she hardened her resolve _"This is normal, it's to be expected of a noble to gain familiar, even one as unusual as this." _She continued leaning in until she felt a hand in her way.

She opened to her eyes to find herself embarrassingly close to the man who had gained a look of surprise on his face.

"What do you think your doing?"

* * *

**Now I'm sure someone is wondering **

**what the battle sequence was about. **

**Basically the new familiar comes from a completely different made up world and this world is currently in the equivalent earth era of The Napoleonic Wars, 1803-1815. There are similar technologies and military uniforms in his world. For example the described outfit of the familiar is a french hussar outfit so if you were having trouble visualising what he was wearing just type french hussar uniform into google images and you can probably work out what it is. One stark difference however of his world and our own is his world has magic as will be revealed very soon. He comes from the "Grand Imperial Constitutional Kingdom of Farixen" It is relatively powerful and has a large army and in the battle sequence he was beating back an invasion attempt by the neighbouring country "The United Republic of Helland"**

**He is 'Brigade Commadant Gerard Wolffe' but he more commonly known as Commander Wolffe**

**Now where this story is going I'm not sure. I'd like to try something new like some sort of imperialistic conquest from his world or something or maybe he dismantles the nobility and gives equal rights. All manner of ideas are swimming in my head at the moment. Please review and if you do have any ideas to feel free to message them as well. Oh and to favourite and follow please. It's nice to feel appreciated :) thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What do you think your doing?" He asked a second time.

"Umm well I... was going to kiss you too.. make you my familiar" Louise offered timidly

"Your familiar?" He asked still confused. "Look where am I, and what is going on?" He said whilst holding one side of his head.

"This is the Tristain academy of magic and you have just been summoned by the summoning ritual performed by miss Valliere here." Colbert quickly explained.

"Well I would prefer not to be forced into servitude without being asked." He said dryly "So if you could send me back that would be marvelous."

"I'm sorry sir but you are to be miss Valliere's familiar." Colbert replied glancing to Louise. "Sending you back just isn't possible."

"You mean to say, you kidnapped someone you don't know from there world without any way of sending them back!" He shouted blazing with anger, he withdrew his pistol once more and pointed it in Colbert's direction.

Colbert took several steps back as he raised his staff again. _"I must think of something to calm him down. I might be able to beat him but he may harm one of the students!" _

"Look just listen for a moment!" Colbert pleaded. "There may be a way back but I would not know, I could look it up for you. We have a vast library here on magical knowledge and I'm sure we'll be able to find something." He seemed to calm slightly. "Just please lower your weapon. These are all just simple students." Colbert pleaded again, the man looked around at the students and his anger lifted as he lowered his weapon.

"Sorry I didn't realise they were all just children, I shouldn't have raised a weapon near them. My apologies." He nodded his head slightly before continuing. "I'm sure you didn't mean to randomly take me away but you must understand my anger. You'd be scared to if you were suddenly taken from your own world and forced into another."

"Yes, yes I understand." Colbert reassured him. "If you become miss Valliere's familiar then she can give you shelter and food. As you said this is a new world for you so it will be difficult to for you to support yourself."

"Yes I realise that now. But I have one question" Colbert nodded for him to continue. "If I become her familiar, there is a way to break the contract so that I may be free again."

Louise began to answer. "Um well it is unheard of for someone to-"

"Yes, yes it is possible." Colbert butted in. Louise looked shocked at his sudden answer and opened her mouth to retort but he waved her off.

"So if that is all, then I ask that you allow miss Valliere to continue the ritual." Colbert requested, the man nodded and holstered his pistol and placed his sabre in it's scabbard before lowering himself on to one knee in front of Louise.

"Well young lady, do continue." He said. Louise took a deep breath before reciting the contract once again. "Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar" Then they kissed. As she pulled away the mans face contorted into one of pain as he clenched his left hand. He made no noise but his face showed what he was feeling.

After a minute or so, he returned to normal before rising to his feet and inspecting the back of his hand. Colbert walked to his side and the man offered his hand. Colbert took it and inspected the runes engraved on his hand.

"Now that is extraordinary! If it wasn't strange enough that you're a human but these are runes I've never seen before!" He exclaimed

"Is it unusual to summon a human?" He asked.

"yes very, the only recording of it happening I can think of was six thousand years ago." He elaborated. "If it isn't to much, may I ask your name." Colbert asked trying to remain polite

"I am Brigade Commandant Gerard Wolffe" The man said standing to attention. "But please, call me Gerard" The man requested whilst holding out a hand.

Colbert shook it. "I'm Professor Colbert" They shook hands for a moment. Then Colbert turned to the throng of confused students. "Right that is all. Everyone take the free time you've been given to bond with your new familiars, class dismissed." At this the students and the Professor all levitated away. Well all except for one Gerard noticed.

His new partner just turned and began walking. Gerard just stood confused. "Well are you coming?" She asked turning towards him. He walked up to her.

"Aren't we going to fly like the other students?" He asked, Louise didn't answer but instead turned and began walking again. Gerard just shrugged for a moment and began following.

* * *

"This is my room, this is also now yours." Louise said as she unlocked her door and walked in. Gerard followed her in and looked around. It was relatively nice, there was a large double bed, a dresser and wardrobe, a mirror, a table with two chairs and finally a rather conspicuous looking pile of hay in one corner next to the bed.

"You'll be sleeping here" Louise said gesturing to the bed of hay.

_"Ah so my partner has a sense of humour" _Gerard chuckled slightly. "Although jokes are fun and all I would actually like to know where I will be staying" He asked lightly.

"I wasn't joking.."

"Well you can't expect a person to sleep on hay can you?" He asked frowning slightly.

"Um well your my familiar and I'm your master now. You'll do as I say! What's more as a familiar you don't count as a person anymore! Your more at the level of a dog." She lamented

Gerard began glaring now, if she'd been looking in his direction she'd probably started backing away. He was about to open his mouth to answer her but she cut him off.

"Anyway it's getting dark and I'm tired so undress me so I can sleep familiar" She said, still not facing him.

Gerard was angry enough at the request but she referred to him as familiar. Now he was furious.

"Who do you think you are?" He growled.

"What.. Who do you think you are familiar! I'm a noble and your a dog so do as I say." She screamed at him as she turned towards to him, but she stopped short as she saw his hand on the hilt of his sword.

He glared daggers at her for a moment before turning and swiftly exiting. As he left Louise let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Then she gingerly removed her uniform and pulled on her nightdress before climbing into bed, still feeling the goosebumps on her arms his glare had given her.

* * *

_"Get it together Gerard! You cannot raise your sword. to. a. child!" _He thought angrily to himself at his almost loss of control. He passed between two students on his brisk walk. One of them, a blonde fopp shouted after him but he was too angry to care as he continued on his anger filled journey, not really knowing where he was going. He turned a corner and bashed into a basket of laundry, there was a yelp from the other side as the basket fell to the floor.

On further inspection he realised he just crashed into a poor maid overburdened with laundry. His anger dissipated as he helped the poor young girl to her feet. "My apologies miss I did not see you." He explained as he let go of her hand. "Your not hurt are you?" he asked with genuine worry.

"It's fine my lord, it was my own fault." The girl blushed slightly at their close proximity and pulled away a bit. She went to pick up the basket but Gerard beat her to it. "Please allow me to carry this, it is the least I can do for the trouble I've caused."

He hoisted up the basket and began walking the direction she had been going. "My name is Gerard, and yours miss."

She blushed brighter now at the request for her name. "Umm Siesta sir, I'm just a simple maid."

"Why are you calling me sir?" Gerard asked as they walked.

"Are you not a noble?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"Um well in a way I am, but I am not of this school so I don't believe you need address me as one."

"Oh I just saw your clothes and assumed, um excuse me for asking but are you that strange familiar that miss Valliere summoned?"

"Well I wouldn't call myself strange" Gerard added lighlty and Siesta giggled. "But yes Indeed I am the familiar of that arrogant nobleman's daughter."

Siesta looked shocked at that statement. "Please sir! Not so loud, us commoners can be punished for such talk!" She added in a whisper whilst looking both ways down the hall.

"Commoner?"

"Well I assume you're not a mage so you must be a commoner like myself."

"I'm not a mage? So I'm a commoner? But that's an absurd basis for an aristocracy!" He exclaimed but Siesta kept shushing him.

"Well mister Gerard it's been that way for centuries, anyway this is where I was taking this laundry so you can put it down now." She said as she opened a door.

"Thank you for the assistance mister Gerard, I hope we may speak again" She added with a smile.

"The same to you my dear and please just call me Gerard" He said as she blushed much deeper again he gave her a smile of his own, before turning to a set of large double doors and thrusting them open before walking into the cool night air.

He walked through the academy grounds for a few minutes before stopping beneath a large tree. He led down and looked up at the stars. He took great interest in the two glowing blue and pink moons. _"Well that certainly proves it, this is certainly not Farixen"_

He looked at the academy around him, most of it was dark as the students were mostly sleeping. But one room was still lit and the balcony was occupied by a young girl with long flowing red hair. She gazed at him from above and gave a small wave. He waved back thinking nothing of it before lying back against the tree and spending his night beneath the stars.

And on that cold night in an new world of unknown his dreams were of home, his mother and father, his sister Caroline. His best friend Willard and all those that he may never see again. Although he didn't know it, a stray tear escaped his eye.

* * *

**And that is chapter 2 completed**

**A little story progression and we've met Siesta and already hit it off! **

**Now comes the inevitable duel with Guiche who will get his ass whooped**

**or maybe he'll even be killed! I haven't decided yet **

**Please review they are ****appreciated**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"Ah it's a beautiful morning" _Gerard thought to himself contentedly, basking in the early morning sun light. _"Better go wake the 'master' up, got to find out what I'm meant to do here until I can go home" _He grumbled to himself for a moment before taking a brisk walk to Louise's room.

"Miss Valliere! Time to wake up" Gerard attempted to pull the covers off but Louise was resisting.

"Just five more minutes" She moaned from underneath the covers.

"I said" He grabbed a pillow and raised it up. "Time to wake up!" He slammed the pillow on Louise's head, and again, and then again, and then again.

"Okay! Okay! Eleanore I'm getting up!" SHe pulled back the covers and sat up. Before screaming and falling backwards onto the floor.

"Wh-who are you!"

"It's me." She stared blankly. "Commander Wolffe?" She stayed silent. "You summoned me yesterday?" Her eyes opened in embarrassment.

"Oh right yes, of course!" She scrambled to her feet and dusted herself off before turning to him and raising her arms. "Okay, dress me" She waited for a moment as Gerard just stared.

"Well anyway, I imagine breakfast is soon so I'll be waiting outside."

"What? Wait a minute you have to dre-" SLAM!

* * *

"Okay I'm ready" Louise announced marching out of her room and down the hall way. Gerrard moved from his place leaning against the wall to follow her. After a short walk they entered the dining hall. It was already a bustle of activity with servants moving hurriedly between long tables carrying trays of extravagant food and drink. Louise approached a seat near the end of the table far away from the other students.

"Why are you so far from the others?" Gerard asked leaning close.

"Mind your own business!" She snapped. Gerard just smirked at her outburst before pulling out a seat next to her. "What are you doing?" She asked glaring. "Only nobles sit at the table, you have to sit down there" She all but ordered, pointing to a plate on the floor.

Almost immediately Gerard was being consumed with rage. _"Once again this arrogant child tests my patience" _He clenched both his fists until his knuckles turn white. He could hear Louise shifting uncomfortably seeing his angered expression despite him not looking at her.

Calmly he rose to his feet and picked up the plate. "Ummm usually the familiars wait outside. I-I was making an exception for you today so umm." He grabbed a glass wine and downed it completely before slamming the glass down, everyone turned to look with surprise at them and the hall turned silent. He loaded his small plate with bread and meat before leaning close to Louise who visibly froze up.

* * *

"Then I'll be outside with the other familiars, good morning miss Valliere" And with that he swiftly strode out. Louise quickly snatched a glass of wine from a servant and drank it, trying to calm her shaking nerves.

Gerard walked through the school gardens before seating himself beneath the tree he slept under the night before and began eating his breakfast. As he tucked in he could feel a large presence nearby. he slowly lowered his plate before turning his head. To his surprise he saw a small blue dragon. They stared into each others eyes for a minute or two as they seemed to size each other up. Then he noticed the dragon kept flicking its gaze from him to his plate then to him again. He chuckled slightly "You hungry huh?" He asked with a grin. The creature moved forward slightly staring intently at his breakfast. "Ah fine, I wasn't that hungry anyway." He announced before sliding his plate over to the waiting dragon who ate the whole thing in seconds before licking the plate.

"Ha you were hungry weren't you!" He laughed. The creature came close and began nuzzling his nose into his side. "Ah get off you over sized lizard" He laughed again trying to push the creature away.

"Sylphid" An unknown voice spoke, the dragon immediately looked up at the voice. Gerard turned his gaze to see a small petite girl with short blue hair stood a few metres away. She had what looked to be a shepherds crook in one hand and a thick book clutched under one arm. "Come" At her command to great creature launched itself in the air before landing heavily next to her. Gerard got to his feet before righting his uniform which had become unkempt at the creatures show of affection. His and the girls eyes met for a moment before they both nodded to each other in acknowledgement and the girl lead her dragon away.

"Familiar there you are!" Gerard gave a sideways glance at Louise approaching behind him before returning his gaze. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"My name is Gerard Wolffe miss. I would prefer you call me it." He said coldly.

"I've had quite enough of your flippant attitude!" She replied with forced courage. "From now on you are going to start listening to what I say. I'm going to call you familiar because that is wh-"

"What's going on over there" He interrupted her rant suddenly pointing.

"What? Oh that, second years have a day off to bond with our familiars" She said gesturing to the selection of picnic tables set out with various students playing with their summoned animals. "But that doesn't matter, as I was saying" She said turning back to him only to see him walking away. She had to jog slightly to catch up with him. "Where are you going?"

"Why I'm going where the other familiars are" He replied with a smirk before seating himself at one of the outdoor tables.

Louise let out a strangled yelp of anger. "Oh will you do as your master tells you!"

"My dear miss Louise. You are but a child and not fit to be anyones master, let alone mine." Louise puffed her cheeks in anger. he calmly rose back to his feet. "Now you just stay here and I'll fetch some tea. Then we may start 'bonding'" He said the last part sarcastically with air quotes, Louise just huffed and looked away crossing her arms.

As he began walking a large red lizard crossed his path. It stared up at him with large yellow eyes and let out a weird sort of open mouthed growl.

"What on earth?" Gerard said getting down to one knee and staring the creature in the eye.

"Oh don't mind him" Said a sultry female voice. "That's just my salamander, flame" Gerard turned to the voice to see the red headed girl from the night before. Gerard eyes darted to her chest and he took in the huge mounds practically bursting from her blouse. She giggled slightly and he quickly returned his gaze.

"Oh (ahem) I see" Gerard said whilst rubbing the creatures head, he growled in satisfaction. "Shouldn't you put it on a leash of some sort however, I mean it's tail is on fire."

"Oh he's perfectly safe, he does everything I say." she explained before turning to Louise. "And he never disobeys me" She said putting emphasis on her words.

Louise practically began growling at her in anger. "Oh just shut up Kirche!" She exploded.

"You know I'm in half a mind to say you just grabbed a random peasant and paid him to pretend to be your familiar. What a perfect familiar for Louise the Zero" She said laughing.

"Hey I performed the summoning ritual perfectly." Louise replied angrily "It's just by bad luck that he appeared rather than what I wanted!"

"Ah well what can you expect Louise after your magical talent is ze-"

I would prefer it ladies if you didn't speak about me like I wasn't here." Gerard cut in frowning. "What's more madame I am no passing peasant." He walked closer to Kirche and leant down to her level and looked into her eyes. "Now could you do me the up most favour and take your presence somewhere else." He whispered so only she could hear.

Kirche shoulders dropped and she looked away "Come Flame, we're leaving" At her word flame joined her side before they both walked off.

_"Right now for that tea"_ Gerard thought walking to a nearby tea cart. He went to pick up a tray but an angry outburst drew his attention.

"Oh you idiot servant! What are you doing." Gerard looked over to see Siesta cowering away from a blonde fop with tea down the front of his shirt. Behind him sat a girl with long blonde hair looking irritated. "Look what you've done!" He screamed into Siesta's face.

"Sorry my lord, it was just an accident!" She pleaded

"An accident!" He slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground. "I'll dock your pay to pay for a new shirt!" He announced grinning to himself. But his attention was turned from the maid before him by the sound of smashing porcelain, he turned to see Gerard glaring at him with a killing intent and in one raised hand was a smashed tea cup. "What are you staring at commoner." He challenged

"Why I'm looking at an arrogant fop who is so weak he strikes defenseless women." There were some sniggers from the surrounding students. Gerard walked to Siesta before picking her up off the ground and righting her on her feet. She quickly collapsed into his arms weeping.

"Oh Gerard, it was just an accident and he hit me" Gerard held her with one arm whilst gently stroking her rapidly reddening cheek.

"I know I saw, don't worry I shall sort this." He whispered to her before turning back to the fuming blonde. Gerard looked for a moment before recognizing him, he had seen him the night before in the hallways when he had met Siesta. But then he was with another girl. Gerard smirked deviously as he spotted said girl a little ways away looking around frantically with a basket in hand.

"(Ahem) You there, little girl!" She looked over surprised, all the surrounding onlookers looked to him in confusion. "If your looking for the boy you were with last night then he's here." He pointed at the fop and the girl followed his gesture before smiling happily and making her way over.

Siesta looked up at Gerard in confusion but he just winked at her.

"Ah lord Guiche! I have the souffle I promised you last night." Guiche's eyes opened in alarm.

"Ah Chloe... I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." He said nervously trying to block the view of the other blonde girl who had walked over.

"Guiche who is this first year?" She asked dangerously.

"Lord Guiche who is this woman?" Chloe asked, Gerard chose this moment to cut in.

"Why my dear maiden, it was only last night that I believe Lord Guiche was courting this young brunette."

"Courting! Wha- Guiche is this true." The blonde asked now seething with anger, whilst the younger girl looked ready to cry at the sudden realization of the situation.

"But of course not dear Montmorency, you are my one and only-" He started.

"One and only! But what about me Lord Guiche, you said you loved me!" The younger girl began to cry.

"Ah Chloe what I mean is-" Montmorency chose now to lay down the hardest slap Gerard had ever witnessed and it sent Guiche to the ground.

"Guiche we are done" She declared before taking the crying girls hand and leading her away.

Gerard was smirking down at him triumphantly whilst Siesta was stifling laughter. The other students were less successful as raucous laughter reverberated around them.

"You damned commoners!" He shouted suddenly rising to his feet. Siesta now joined in the laughter at the sight of the red hand mark on his face.

Guiche managed to regain some of his haughty composure as he turned to Gerard "Because of you the honour of two young ladies has been tarnished, I demand you give me satisfaction."

"A duel you say?" Gerard grin was replaced with an icy glare but Guiche didn't notice. "Very well boy, We shall meet at noon."

"Indeed, then I will await your arrival at the Vestri court." With that he strode away with his head held high.

"What are you thinking!" Louise shouted at him running to his side. "You can't fight Guiche! He's a noble and you're just a commoner."

"Please Miss Valliere. I am a soldier with experience. I've defeated foes that are far greater fighters then this pathetic little upstart." He began walking in the direction the crowd had gone after Guiche left. "If I was to be defeated by this little fop, why I'd never forgive myself." With that he strode away.

"Fine then, go and be killed!" She screamed after him before running in the opposite direction.

Siesta exchanged a look with the other servants before they all made their way towards the vestri court. There wasn't a chance they were going to miss this one.

* * *

"So you haven't decided to run away then?" Guiche stated more than asked, giving a dramatic toss of his cape

"You insult me boy, I don't run away from mere children." Gerard growled, he stood tall and rigid, toying with the hilt of his sabre.

"I commend you commoner." Guiche smirked widely to himself, further irritating Gerard. "Most peasants would have ran back to their huts by this point. However bravado can't save you now." There were some gasps of awe at Guiche's words.

"I grow tired of your egoistical spouting boy, let us duel."

"Very well commoner, prepare to meet your demise." Guiche threw his cape over his shoulder and raised his rose wand up. "I am Guiche de Gramont, son of the famous General Gramont. My runic name is Guiche the bronze." One petal fell from the rose and disappeared into the ground. "Therefore your opponent shall be the Bronze golem." At his words a large armour humanoid rose from the ground armed with a two handed sword. "Valkyrie."

"To afraid to fight me directly, I should have expected as much from a welp." Gerard began taking strides forward, he raised a fist and smacked it against the buckle of his own cape causing it to un-clip and fall away. Then he draw his sabre, it gleamed silver in the sunlight as he delivered a fancy flourish, much the enjoyment of the crowd. "I hope your prepared for defeat" Gerard delivered one final smirk to his opponent before he just became a blur.

In seconds he had reached the golem, before Guiche could react Gerard had delivered two stabs through it's abdomen and one through it's head. It collapsed to the ground and behind it stood Guiche's who's expression was a mix of fear and shock. He quickly regained his composure as he realised Gerard was approaching.

He began waving his wand left and right and four more golems sprang up. Before one could react Gerard used inhuman agility and flew forward spinning to the side he delivered and overhead strike and his sabre cleaved through the golem as if it were butter. He picked up the fallen golems spear and threw it like a javelin through the head of another before spinning to his right out of the way of a stab from another spear wielding golem. He brought his sword against it's shaft, slicing the spear in two before slaming the hilt of his sowrd into the golems face plate denting it beyond recognition, It to fell.

The final golem, a sword wielder headed directly for him and he brought his sword up to deflect it's own. They quickly entered a power struggle with both their swords pressing into the others. At first it seemed the golem would overwhelm him but soon the golem was being pushed back. Once it could resist no more Gerard drew out his revolver and delivered 4 precise shots directly through it's head, destroying it. The onlookers, not used to the sounds of repeated gunshots all shielded their ears from the deafening explosions.

_"What, but a commoner... How?" _Guiche's thoughts were jumbled and sporadic as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing before him. A commoner! A simple commoner had obliterated five of his finest golems. Guiche had long realised challenging this man was a mistake but was unable to back out now. He raised a total of eight sword wielding golems and they all attacked mercilessly at once.

Gerard jumped from left to right dodging attacks from the golems, but soon all eight of them were upon him. He deflected repeated strikes from the golems at unthinkable speeds. His arms were a blur as he sword flew around blocking strikes. But despite this the golems weren't giving him no room to retaliate.

_"This is growing tedious" _With one great backflip Gerard flew back and landed a safe three metres away from the circle of golems. There was a sudden unnatural gust of wind and Gerard's eyes and familiar runes began to glow white. He brought up a hand and flames rose from his palm and licked his fingers. He grabbed his sabre with both hands and unnatural white hot flames rose along it's blade. He gave a flourish before he thrusted his blade forward and from it's tip came a jet of white flame like a beam oif light. It burrowed into the ground and from it rose a blinding explosion which utterly erased the golems entirely. It was the most terrifying sight Guiche had ever seen.

He tried to back away from the terrifying sight ahead of him but he tripped over his own feet and fell on his back. In seconds Gerard had reached him, Guiche summoned a sword of his own from the earth around him and fumbled to bring it up to protect himself, but Gerard easily batted it away with a hand before raising his own to Guiche's face. The flames emitted an intense heat and his fringe began to smoulder. Then 'it' spoke.

"Do you submit welp?" It spoke with the voice of two, He could hear Gerrard but it was masking a much darker and more sinister undertone behind it. Guiche nodded furiously.

"Yes! Yes! I submit!" He began to cry uncontrollably. "Please! Please don't kill me!"

There a horrible deep laughter coming from the glowing man infront of him. Slowly the flames receded back into Gerard's hands before extinguishing entirely, then his eyes and runes returned to normal. Guiche breathed a sigh of relief before his breath caught in his throat as he felt cold steal against it. "Your not out of this yet boy." Gerard looked to his left and spotted Siesta and beckoned her to come forth.

"First you will apologise to this girl."

Guiche's face grew into one of disgust. "Apologise to a commoner, I'd rather die."

"Oh very well" Gerard raised his sword, ready to plunge it into Guiche's throat but before he could Guiche jumped to Siesta's feet and began begging for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry, I apologise for any misgivings I may have caused. I'm the worst of all nobles." He continued grovelling and Siesta look terrified at the sight. Then Guiche looked into her eyes and began pleading for forgiveness.

"Umm.. uh.. Very well" Siesta announced awkwardly. " you are forgiven"

"Oh thankyou! Thankyou fair maiden!" He jumped to his feet and hugged her.

Before he could continue he felt a foot slam into the back of his legs and he dropped to his knees before a blade encircled his neck. "Now how about we end this"

"What! But she's forgiven me!"

"That may be but I have not. I shall use you as an example to others not to abuse their power." Gerard began putting pressure against Guiche's neck and blood began trickling along the blade. "Now if you would please die quietly and we can end this unpleasant bit of business." Guiche looked around helplessly for assistance but the crowd had been encompassed in shock since Gerard's awe inspiring display of abilities, unable to move. Gerard tightened his hold and prepared to sever Guiche's head from his body when their was a cry from behind him.

"Wolffe stop!" He turned to see Louise running up to him. "Don't kill him!"

"Oh yes? Why?"

"He's the son of a General. If you kill him his father will hunt you down. The ramifications aren't worth the effort!" Gerard seemed to stop and begin pondering this.

"He's just a child Wolffe! He's an egoistical brat but regardless he's still harmless." Gerard faced hardened for a while before eventually he let Guiche go, who began gasping for air.

"You live this day" He turned and began walking away but he stopped. "But if I ever see you harm an innocent again, I promise I will kill you." And then he strode away without a look back.

Guiche immediately fell to Louise's feet. "Oh Louise thankyou! thankyou! I'm sorry for everything I've done! I'll never call you zero again!" He grovelled at her feet but she kicked him away. Her and Siesta exchanged a look between them before they both began running after Gerard's retreating figure.

* * *

Down the Palace hallway behind thick wooden doors loud frantic voices could be heard.

"Two days and we've seen nothing!" General Duxford announced to the two people infront of him. "He's gone. Completely!"

"Aurelia, you must have found something."

"Look it wouldn't matter where he was on the planet, if he was in this realm I'd be able to find him, and I couldn't" She looked down, her long dark curls hiding her face. "What's worse I've found something more troubling, the portal didn't originate on this world."

"What! That can't even be possible." Duxford collapsed into a chair. "Who from a different world would just kidnap him like that."

"Gerard was the commander of the Drachen Knights, he doesn't just get kidnapped."

"Of course Queen Carmella, excuse me." General Duxford rose to his feet and gave a quick salute to the young sovereign before letting himself out.

"It's certainly hitting him hard."

"Well they were like brothers your majesty."

"Look Aurelia, you are the best and brightest Farixen has to offer. Your royal magister for gods sake!" The Queen sat back and held her head in her hands. "Look take whatever resources you need..." She paused for a long moment before she managed to find her words "Just bring my hero home."

"I will do what I can your majesty, he meant much to me as well." Aurelia left the royal chambers and disappeared into her tower. Meanwhile the Queen collapsed to the floor her long scarlet robes spilling out around her as she clutched a small portrait of the hero of Farixen, Gerard Wolffe. He was on horseback waving his sword above his hand. She gently stroked the small oil painting and that night she silently weeped.

* * *

**Okay that is Chapter 3 complete**

**please review and tell me what you think**

**thankyou for reading! :) **


End file.
